darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime Okay, You're Okay
"Slime Okay, You're Okay" is a season 1 episode of uncertain debut date, but sometime in May of 1992. It stars Bushroot as the villain and Gosalyn in one of her several superhero personas. Plot Summary Gosalyn is spending her evening soundly defeating her father at numerous board games until none are left but the Swahili edition of Trivial Trivia, which Drake thinks is an excellent opportunity for him to win because neither of them speaks Swahili. Gosalyn hastily runs upstairs to her room, claiming she'll get the game for him. There, she checks on Launchpad as he cleans her room and does her homework, owing it to Gosalyn after she beat him in a game of Swahili Trivial Trivia. Because he's having trouble with the homework and it wasn't entirely fair of Gosalyn not to warn him she can speak Swahili, Gosalyn agrees to help him. Drake overhears everything, however, and is angered by Gosalyn's amoral actions. Before he can decide on a punishment for her, he is interrupted by the alarm function of the D.R.A.T., his latest gadget that can detect crimes occurring anywhere in St. Canard. With the additional help of radio station KRYM to actually locate the crime, he learns that Bushroot is robbing the botanical research lab on Fliegel Street. Gosalyn demands to come with Darkwing and Launchpad, but she is grounded until she has thought about how friends are people you help and not use. Once the two adults are gone, Gosalyn easily reconstructs this as that, since they are her friends, she should help them, which also means she's thought about it and therefor technically is not grounded anymore. At the botanical research lab, Bushroot is getting the final ingredients for his latest concoction: IQ2U, with which he intends to turn plants into sapient beings like himself so that he won't be alone anymore. Spike swallows some plutonium plant plasma, the final ingredient, which makes him grow until he is a little taller than Bushroot. This is fine with Bushroot because there still is enough left to complete the solution. Darkwing arrives to arrest him, but Bushroot sics an army of bonsai on him and on Launchpad. As he and Spike flee, the formula spills on the ground outside and forms a puddle. Bushroot saves what can be saved, but this provides Darkwing with an opening to cuff him. Gosalyn arrives as the two struggle and tries to intervene armed with a rake, only to trip, land in the IQ2U puddle, and skid along to knock Darkwing and Launchpad away from Bushroot. The latter makes a clean escape, leaving Darkwing furious at Gosalyn. They go home while Bushroot reaches his hideout and tests the IQ2U on a hedge. Instead of a friend, the hedge turns into a slimy and gluttonous monstrosity that's not any smarter than Spike. Bushroot, if disappointed, flows with the situation and names his creation Hedgy. The next morning, Gosalyn starts to mutate into a slime creature herself. Drake keeps her home to find out what's wrong with her and how to cure her. Gosalyn is a lot less worried about her new form, thinking it's awesome. The only immediate downside is her insatiable and all-consuming appetite. At the Darkwing Tower, Darkwing sets up equipment to separate the slime portion from Gosalyn's duck portion, but only manages to split her in five small slime creatures that eventually reform Gosalyn on their own accord. The remote alarm of the D.R.A.T. sounds and the whole gang hurries back to their home to check on the signal. With the backup aid of the evening newspaper to locate the crime this time, they find that Bushroot is burglarizing once again, now targeting the St. Canard Plant Nursery. Darkwing takes Gosalyn along this time to prevent her from eating the house clean of furniture in his absence. Bushroot is busy stealing food for an ever-growing Hedgy, who subsequently saves him from Darkwing. Hedgy corners and prepares to eat Darkwing and Launchpad, but Gosalyn, dubbing herself Yucky Duck, saves them and scares off Hedgy. Bushroot hides during the altercation, intrigued by Yucky Duck. When Hedgy subsequently dissolves into dead goo, Bushroot sets his sights on Yucky. Darkwing is no less impressed and decides to keep Gosalyn the way she is for a little longer so she can help him fight crime. Her happiness at the decision is cut short by Darkwing refusing her a hug, not wanting his clothes to get dirty. He first sends her into the sewers, dumps, and fertilizer factories to look for Bushroot, despite her protests. He barely even gives her time for a break at Hamburger Hippo. When she expresses her wish to be normal and his daughter again, Darkwing brushes her off, causing a hurt Gosalyn to run away. In an alleyway, she is approached by Bushroot who begs her to be his friend. Given the circumstances, she accepts and goes with him. Back at Darkwing Tower, Darkwing Duck finds an antidote for Gosalyn's condition, only to realize it might be too late. The IQ2U makes its victims go through four stages: intelligence, indigestion, insanity, and death by goo-ification. Last time they saw her, Gosalyn was already half-way, so time is of the essence. At the same time, Bushroot is improving on his formula in the botanical research lab, where Gosalyn has reached the third stage and is no longer of interest to Bushroot. After he rejects her signs of friendship coming from a dwindling consciousness, he captures her in a containment chamber and informs her he intends to cultivate her. Darkwing, having folowed Gosalyn's slime trail with the aid of infrared goggles, enters before he can test his new formula on Gosalyn. The hero steals the IQ2U test tube, but as Bushroot tries to get it back, Spike runs off with it and buries it in the yard. This turns the lawn alive, and it attacks the three, forcing Bushroot and Darkwing to team up. Bushroot gets Darkwing to escape and he gets a bunch of sheep to eat Lawn. Meanwhile, Launchpad's attempts to free Gosalyn have brought him inside the container too. Bushroot has a change of heart after the team-up and frees them. Grateful, Darkwing allows Bushroot and Spike to escape to the forest rather than puts them in jail. With limited time left, he takes Gosalyn home, where he gives her a thorough bath with water and soap to get rid of the slime. Cast Quotes : "For I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the fingernail that scrapes the blackboard of your soul!" :— Darkwing. : "Nothing like playing a friendly partner game with a loved one and reducing them to poverty, bankruptcy, and adverse humiliation." :— Drake playing Monopoly against Gosalyn. : "Now there's only one thing left to do; Cackle madly! Ha-ha!" :— Bushroot completes his IQ2U potion. : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the spinach that sticks to your teeth! I am Darkwing Duck-and where did everyone go?" :— Darkwing. : "Maybe somebody needs a shorter pet flytrap. Peek-a-boo, broccoli brain!" : "Oh, remind me to prune you when we get home." :— Darkwing and Bushroot regarding post-growth Spike. : "As soon as we get home, you are going on a diet!" :— Bushroot on trying to push post-growth Spike through the door. : "Gosalyn, I thought I told you to clean up the mess in your room! GAH-ah! You are the mess in your room!" :— Drake learns of Gosalyn's slime mutation. : "I'll write a note saying you can't go to school because you're a gelatinous glob of algea. On second thought, I'll say you've got bubonic plague. It's, uh, more believable." :— Drake's view on Gosalyn's condition and keeping her calm. : "Oh, I can't bear to look. But I will admit to a pinch of curiosity." :— Bushroot watches Hedgy prepare to eat Darkwing and Launchpad. : "I am the slime that slurps in the night. I am the wad of gum that sticks to the heal of crime. I am Yucky Duck." :— Gosalyn makes her entrance as Yucky Duck. : "Owh, why don't you come on up and seed me some time?" :— Lawn flirting with Darkwing. Notes References * The episode's title is a pun on the 1969 self-help book I'm OK, You're OK. * Gosalyn's mutated form of an ever-devouring slime monster is based on the main creature of the 1958 movie The Blob. * America's Funniest Misdemeanors is a reference to the 1989 television show America's Funniest Home Videos. * The formula "IQ2U" stands for "intelligence quotient to you". * Both of Lawn's lines mimic well-known movie quotes. "Why don't you come up and seed me some time?" is based on "Why don't you come up some time and see me?" from the 1933 movie She Done Him Wrong. "I want to be a lawn," is a play on the line "I want to be alone," from Grand Hotel, a 1932 movie. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Hedgy, Lawn, the D.R.A.T., the infrared goggles, KRYM, and IQ2U. * This episode marks the first time Gosalyn appears as Yucky Duck. Errors * The animation for the line "Maybe somebody needs a shorter pet flytrap," does not support the joke, as Darkwing says it while walking past a non-hidden Bushroot and Spike and a moment later comes from that same direction again to catch Bushroot by surprise. * The IQ2U test tube is drawn upside down during the shadow view on Bushroot's and Darkwing's struggle. * The photo next to the D.R.A.T. changes between its two appearances from Gosalyn and Drake to Gosalyn and Launchpad. * There is no way for Bushroot to cast the shadow he does from the position he's in when he approaches Gosalyn. * The beaker on the right when Darkwing finds a cure goes from holding blue liquid to green liquid between shots. * Darkwing suddenly has his hat back as he leaves Bushroot's greenhouse. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes